


【盾冬】Treasure

by loeweliang



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Steve is still a captain, mermaid bucky
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeweliang/pseuds/loeweliang
Summary: *船长盾×人鱼冬*主要是想看被欺负得掉珠子的人鱼冬的车*有一些奇怪的小私设*提前祝詹吧唧生日快乐嘻嘻
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	【盾冬】Treasure

01

白星号高昂的船首在深蓝的海面破开白色的水波，桅杆上高悬着一面蓝黑相间的旗帜，中央独独一颗五角星透过刺眼的阳光，张扬地随风飞舞。

波希康海总是被水手们称为海上墓地，行使进这一片海域的船只总是有去无回。她会用一派风平浪静的温柔哄骗过路的舰艇，等到罗盘失灵、海面上巨浪迭起的时候，经验再丰富的水手都没有办法从暗流交杂的水面逃脱了。

但这些传说只会令一般人闻风丧胆，Steve Rogers——他可不会轻易被那些真假参半的流言动摇。他从一本古老的航海日志中找到一篇字迹模糊的记载，波希康海的深处埋藏着海神的宝藏，没有人知道它是什么，也许是一颗夜明珠，又或许是一柄宝剑。

“海神的宝藏会赐予你海神无上的祝福。”酒馆中的独眼Hank神神秘秘地压低声音，接着一根木棍的腿是他与鲨鱼搏斗胜利的勋章，他是唯一一个还活着的接触过那本航海日志作者的人，“只要你得到它，海神会保佑你的船永不沉没。”

Steve自信凭自己的实力也能让白星号永不沉没，但没有海盗会对失落的宝藏不感兴趣，Steve对它势在必得。

他在船上长大，经历过无数风暴的洗礼，再困难的航线对他来说都是小菜一碟。现在波希康的海面上只刮着微风，碧蓝的天上几乎没有一丝云彩，水手们百无聊赖地在甲板上打牌，被太阳直射的高温烤得昏昏欲睡。

Steve在这一片平静之中嗅出了几丝危机，他眉头微蹙，从望远镜里眺望远在天边的地平线。深海的海水并不像近海一般透亮，而是晕沉沉一片，凝成近乎黑色的墨蓝，微漾的水波拍打上船舷，给人一种要被深渊吸入的窒息感。Steve将航海图摊开，罗盘还在好好地行使它的职责，他们已经深入到波希康海的腹地，可是别说看到一丝一毫宝藏的踪迹，就连流言中的风暴都没有看见。

不对，一定是哪里出了问题。Steve再一次和副手确认经纬位置，全起的风帆在耳边猎猎作响，他闻到一股浓重的海水的腥气。

船身突然剧烈的晃动几下，甲板上的木桶挣脱捆绑的麻绳，在地上滚来滚去，还有不少跌落海中，方才还万里无云的天边筑起厚重的云墙，乌泱泱一片翻涌着奔腾而来。海面被忽起的飓风搅碎了平静，数米高的浪头将白星号托起，再重重摔下，Steve能听见船身木板受力的刺耳摩擦声。

“快！把帆降下去！”Steve将望远镜插到腰上的口袋，勉强稳住不受控制的舵盘。水手们在甲板上四处乱窜，绑帆的麻绳堆了一地，身形灵活的匆忙爬上湿滑的桅杆，在几乎能把人甩脱的摇晃中艰难地解结。

后舱有一些进水，Steve指挥船员搬来挡水的麻袋，堵住被风浪拍碎的破口，最大的风帆已经降下来了，突如其来的风暴只让这些经验丰富的水手陷入一小会儿的手忙脚乱，他们很快找回抵御的节奏，有条不紊地在自己的岗位上各司其职。

白星号坚固的船身将巨浪撞碎，扬起的水雾在空中越聚越多，反常地没有融回海面。肆虐的风浪还在继续，四周的空气越来越潮湿，攀上桅杆顶部的水手惊觉好像走进了云里，连甲板上忙碌的同伴都要看不见了。

“Steve——”他听见有人在叫他，那声音低沉如耳畔的轻呢，却又好像是从遥远的天边传来的。

Steve不知道该怎么形容那个声音，只觉得自己好像走入了最美好的梦境。那声音像一双温和的手、一捧细腻的风，所经之处再也没有一丝痛苦和忧愁，让他整个人都轻飘飘的，好似睡在香软的云朵里。

“睡吧，Steve。”声音轻轻地哼起了歌，没有一件人间的乐器能与之媲美，“你会得到你想要的，闭上眼睛——”

Steve的眼前金灿灿一片，海盗历经风霜的心盈满了久违的宁静平和，他感到额间被一团暖绒绒的羽毛扫过，控制不住愈发沉重的眼皮，跟着声音的引导阖上双眼。婉转的歌声忽远忽近，即便是俄尔普斯都要为之驻足，Steve的意识随着乐曲逐渐抽离，朦胧的金光也越来越亮了——

冰凉的海浪扑了Steve一身，咸涩的海水刺得角膜生疼，柔情缱绻的幻境镜面一般破碎，Steve恍然惊醒，这才发觉自己已经将半只脚踏出了甲板。

沉郁阴森的海浪中翻涌出一抹亮银，在不远处快速闪动，低沉暧昧的低语和歌声被风浪冲散，Steve晃晃昏沉的脑袋，哪里还有什么金光和云朵。他的船被海浪拉扯着发出濒死的怒吼，攀在桅杆上的水手显然也被那声音迷惑住了，竟然痴痴地松开了抓紧系绳的手，直挺挺砸向海面，瞬间被巨浪吞没。

一个惊人的念头划过Steve的脑海，他慌忙掏出身侧的望远镜，扫向起伏不定的海面，追寻着那一抹亮银消失的方向。Steve不敢眨眼，他需要确认自己那个不可思议的想法，只要能再看一眼——

闪着点点银光的鱼尾冲破海面，跃出一个优美的弧度，它——或者说是他，伸展着修长有力的肢体，尖锐的五指中连着半透明的脯膜，划开翻腾的海水，晶莹的海水在他跃出海面的那一刻变成细碎的水晶，顺着他苍白的身体滚落，隐没在腰间与鱼尾相连的地方。Steve怔愣在原地，这一幅景象给他带来的惊艳远远大于惊吓。水手们总是有关于人鱼的传说，但从来没有人真正的目睹过这美丽又嗜血的生物，而今在他面前就活生生有着一条通体银白的人鱼，一条在几分钟前试图将他拖入海底吞吃腹中的人鱼。

“堵住你们的耳朵！”Steve冲着还不明所以的水手们喊道，“我知道是谁在搞鬼了！”

他从自己的袖口割下一条碎步，将人鱼缥缈的吟唱挡在外面。有几个眼力好的也发现了海面上的不同寻常，争前恐后地奔向靠近人鱼的那一侧船舷，手上还拽着不知道从哪儿掏出来的渔网。

人鱼的四周水流搅动，打转的漩涡有生命一般逼近白星号，狰狞地张着血盆大口，Steve亲自掌舵，险险避开湍急的暗流。银白色的影子浅没在水下，水手们试着撒了两三次网都没法近他的身，汹涌的浪潮更大了，他们的船只几乎要被顶成竖直的状态，扎向海底深处。

Steve咬紧牙关，操纵白星号逼近那个潜游的人鱼，冲击力巨大的浪差点将他拍落，系在腰间的绳索救了他一命。快到了——就差一点，Steve能看见人鱼愈发焦躁的跃出水面，银亮的尾巴尖扬起一串晶莹的水珠。

“抓住了！”Steve的船员们欢呼起来，绞了细铜丝的网铺天盖地笼住人鱼出没的水域，将他的退路全部堵死，人鱼能轻易划开鱼腹的利爪在渔网上摩擦，发出令人牙酸的刮擦声，他在越收越紧的网中挣扎，却只能是徒劳。

狂躁的大海在人鱼出水的那一刻就仿佛被按下了暂停键，恢复了一开始的平静。耀眼的光芒从厚重的云层后穿刺出，驱散了海面上朦胧的雾气。人鱼应该是在被拖拽上船过程中撞上了船舷，看起来陷入了昏迷。水手们围着那具神秘而又美丽的躯体啧啧赞叹，盘算着要是将他卖给国王，自己能分到多少黄金。

“先把他带到船舱里去吧。”Steve驱散围观的人群，人鱼修长的尾巴上覆有一层细密的鳞片，在阳光下闪着碎钻般的银光，直叫人挪不开眼。他想起对方低沉动人的嗓音，忍不住想象他睁开双眼，只为自己吟唱的模样。

一股热流顺着脊柱向下，汇聚到小腹，Steve瞬间涨红了双颊，轻咳几声。他真是病得不轻，居然会对一条鱼产生非分的想法。Steve在心中暗骂，赶忙吩咐船员将后舱清理出来，却再也不敢当着这么多人的面再多看人鱼一眼。

————

人鱼被一阵剧烈的颠簸晃醒了。

失去意识之前，他依稀记得自己正在像往常一样捕猎误入他领地的船只。古老的塞壬一族能够用歌声为过往的水手制造出美妙的幻境，让他们在梦中无知无觉地沉入海底，成为他唾手可得的食物。

他已经很久没有见到人类的船只了，数年来只靠游鱼果腹快要让他忘记捕猎的技巧，但刚才明明就快要成功了——那个金发的人类再多走一步就会迈入他精心布置的陷阱，他会将人类和他的船一并拖入海底，让他们成为他珍藏的一部分，而不是像现在这样，被困在半个房间大小的水箱里，随着摇晃的船只一次又一次地撞上一堵透明的围墙。

“你醒了。”人鱼顺着声音的来源，看到隐藏在船舱一角的身影，是那个金发蓝眼的人类。

Steve已经在这里坐了好几个小时，自从水手们把这里清理干净，在水箱中灌满新鲜的海水，他就一直守在这里，等待人鱼睁开双眼的那一刻。

人鱼愤怒地用鱼尾拍打厚重的玻璃，他的食物在外面耀武扬威地看着他，他发誓，只要人类敢打开盖子，他一定要将他撕个粉碎。

“嘿，别生气。”人类似乎还在忌惮他迷惑人心的声音，一手捏着一副耳罩，另一手拎着一个水桶，“鉴于你现在是我的客人，我可不能亏待了你，吃点东西怎么样？”说罢，将水桶凑向人鱼的方向。

人鱼看也不看水桶一眼，仍然愤怒地瞪视着他。Steve讪讪地摸了摸鼻子，慢腾腾地蹭到水箱侧面。

“这是今天新捞的鱼，不知道你喜欢吃什么，就每样拿了点。”人类一边小声念叨，一边掀开侧面狭小的气孔盖，“我不想伤害你，你也别咬我，好不好？”

人鱼闪电一般出现在气孔之后，刀一样锋利的指甲在玻璃上留下一道划痕，Steve受惊地向后一缩，但看到他没有办法将手伸出气孔，便松下一口气。

“对不起，我不是有意要抓你，只是我真的不想死在那儿，当你的晚餐什么的。”他耸了耸肩，小心翼翼地将鱼从气孔里丢进去。“顺便一提，你可以叫我Steve。哦，你应该知道我叫什么，抱歉。”

Steve不知道那时的人鱼是如何知晓他的名字的，又或许那些声音只是Steve陷入幻境的想象。人鱼半扒在气孔上，湖绿的眼眸被怒气熏得通红，Steve这才注意到他的眼睛，那一对过长的睫毛在水中轻颤，泛红的眼角除了燃烧的怒火还多了几分委屈，看起来像是误入猎人陷阱的小鹿，再多的凶狠也只是虚张声势。

“Bucky……我是说，如果你不介意的话，我可以叫你Bucky吗？”Steve沦陷在那一双幽深的眸子里，不愿意再用一个冷硬的‘人鱼’来称呼这个优美的生物。没有人知道他们是否具有与人类交流的能力，毕竟曾经见到他们的人类都成了盘中餐腹中食，但Steve不愿意放弃些微的可能，既然他们知道如何诱捕人类，就应该能听懂他的意思。

人鱼的尖声吼叫打断了Steve的碎碎念，他疯了一般地用力撞击箱壁，要不是箱子内空间有限不好使力，Steve毫不怀疑他能将玻璃撞碎。人鱼肌肉线条分明的胸膛剧烈起伏，苍白的唇缝微微开启，一串气泡从他的嘴中涌出，伴随着那摄人心魂的曼妙歌声。

Steve迅速后退，眼疾手快地戴好耳罩，他差一点又看见泛起的金光，双腿因为漏入耳中的朦胧歌声而站立不稳。“好吧好吧，看来你不怎么喜欢我，我还是让你自己待一会吧。”

人鱼对着人类远去的背影嘶吼，愤怒的声音被紧闭的水箱隔绝，传不了太远。他发泄似的将人类丢入水中的鱼徒手撕成碎块，稀释的血水很快就将他的栖身之处染成粉红。这个人类——他的食物，他怎么敢为他命名？人鱼焦躁地在水中乱撞，恨自己不能从这里跳出去杀几个愚蠢的人类，他难受地在水底铺陈的碎石上摩擦着尾巴上的鳞片，却绝望地无法阻止越来越强烈的窒息感。他能感到一条纠缠的绳索捆缚住他的首尾，火热的疼痛从他的皮肤表层渗入毛细血管，再随着跳动的脉搏传遍全身。

Steve，Steve Rogers。人鱼——现在他是Bucky了，咬牙切齿地将这个名字嚼碎，古老的咒语在他和人类之间构筑起一道隐秘的桥梁，绑定之后的眩晕感让他昏沉沉坠入水底。被他撕碎的鱼块静悄悄浮在身侧，看起来毫无胃口，愚蠢的人类，为他命名也就罢了，也不说多留些吃的，Bucky在陷入沉睡的最后一刻也在用尽全力诅咒着该死的Steve Rogers。

白星号在波希康海上继续航行，寻找着仍然见不着踪影的海神宝藏。也许他们应该见好就收，毕竟一条活生生的人鱼就足够让船上的所有人都吃喝不愁很长一段时间，但Steve斩钉截铁地拒绝返航，也绝口不提如何处置人鱼的事情。一想到他们靠岸之后，他的人鱼不知道会落入谁的手中，遭受怎样残忍的对待，Steve就觉得胸口一滞，下意识地抗拒这一事实。或许他真的被那美丽而神秘的生物引诱了心神，那双碧绿而又警惕的眼眸夜夜入梦，Steve第一次感受到了无所适从的焦灼。

Steve其实能感受到人鱼对他莫名的敌意，但他就是控制不住自己总是往后舱跑的腿。这一次他带了些新鲜的带鱼，那是Bucky唯一没有嫌弃地看也不看一眼的东西。人鱼线条流畅的尾巴在水箱中打了个弯，一手抓住带鱼黏腻的身体，另一手则用锋利的指甲将它开膛破肚，暗淡的血水飘散成薄薄的血雾，人鱼苍白的面容带上几分捕猎者致命的残忍和从容，Steve看着他慢条斯理地吐出一条完整的鱼骨，暗自庆幸当时掉入海里的不是他自己。

Steve从角落里搬出一个酒桶，靠坐在上面，双脚有一搭没一搭地踢着地上的杂物。人鱼进食完毕，沉回水箱后方的角落，白纱一般舒展的尾翼遮挡住Steve热切的目光。

“话说，你在这里生活了这么久，也许见过海神的宝藏？”Steve不知道人鱼究竟存活了多久，但这片海域就是他的后花园，人鱼对这里的一切必然了如指掌。

轻薄的尾翼随着波动的水流飘荡，人鱼就像陷入了沉睡，对Steve的搭话毫无反应。Steve对此早已习以为常，他曾经以为或许Bucky能够与人类对话，但如今看来，连能不能听懂他的语言都是问题。

“我们已经在这里停留太久了，没有想到这一片海域可以这么大，就像是没有尽头，甚至连可以补给的岛屿也看不见。”Steve踢开地上一颗干瘪的苹果，皱缩的果实撞上水箱，砰地一声，却连一丝波纹都不能撼动。

Bucky懒懒抬眼，视线越过尾巴尖落在Steve身上。金发的大个子眉头微皱，显然是担心这一趟看不到归途的旅程，他忍不住轻笑出声，唇边溢出一串轻快的气泡。

“S——”

Steve被人鱼发出的嘶嘶声响惊得跳了起来，三步并作两步贴上玻璃，看到Bucky一副似笑非笑的表情，兴奋道：“天呐！Bucky，我就知道你听得懂我说话！你是在叫我的名字吗？对的，我就叫Steve！”

他在外面手舞足蹈，一张俊脸几乎要被箱壁挤到变形，还在锲而不舍地夸张地做着嘴型：“你知道怎么拼吗？S-T-E……”

Stupid。Bucky施舍给人类一个怜悯的眼神，这才是他真正想说的。

他当然清楚Steve和他的船所面临的困境，因为这就是他一手造成的。虽说离开了海洋，他不能再像先前那样唤起风浪，但让白星号在波希康海上打转这种小事还是做得到的。

Bucky猛一发力，瞬间出现在Steve的蠢脸面前，旋动的水流搅动底部人类特意铺进去的细沙，略显浑浊的水让Steve看不真切人鱼的表情。Steve仍旧维持着夸张的嘴型，眼中的笑意又被Bucky吓得硬生生凝固，只能从喉间发出奇怪的嗬嗬声。

人鱼好笑地看着Steve一连串的反应，总算觉得自己扳回一局。他威胁似的冲人类龇牙，晃动的海水从气孔中溢出，打湿了Steve的鞋面。Steve这才恍若惊醒，慌忙后退两步，就好像Bucky能从紧闭的水箱中爬出来，像撕碎带鱼一样把他拆吃入腹。理智告诉他应该离这个人鱼远一点，别忘了他随时能够用歌声将他迷惑，但Bucky好不容易对他产生了一点兴趣，他不忍心隔断他们好不容易建立起来的岌岌可危的联系。

“放松点，我不会太靠近你的。”他高举双手，万分想念只有在他投食的时候才乖巧无比的Bucky，“我没有恶意，真的，我只是想和你聊聊天。”

Bucky双眼微闭，环抱住自己的尾巴，再一次沉到水底，看来威胁已经不顶用了，他只希望自己的不予理睬能够让人类认识到他的不受欢迎，但显然Steve并没有意识到这一点。他再一次回到水桶跟前，与人鱼保持着自认为合理的安全距离，絮絮叨叨讲着那本航海日志的内容。

“……船上的食物和淡水还算充足，最起码每天都能捞上来一些鱼，也许这是我们靠近神迹的迹象，只要能找到宝藏，我就有办法说服船员把你放回去……”

等等。Bucky覆有半透明软膜的耳尖动了动，这个话多得不行的人类……愿意放他走？

金发碧眼的大个子还在那里喋喋不休，完全没有注意到人鱼从臂弯中打量的视线。Bucky偷偷砸吧了下嘴，鱼生第一次觉得人类没有一开始那么讨厌了。Steve会每天为他准备好新鲜的海鱼，比他自己费心费力在海里抓的还多，还不像那些又臭又吵的其他人类一样，嚷嚷着快点返航把他卖掉。

“S——”

Bucky看着Steve再一次蠢兮兮地贴上玻璃，期待地望着他，就好像他是刚刚学会发出“Pa Pa”叫声的人类幼崽。他决定收回对Steve的所有赞美，虽然他光荣地从他命名为“食物”的列表上划掉了，但作为一个合格的投食者还差得远。

人鱼轻轻哼起海妖摄人心魄的歌谣，满意地看着Steve脸色突变，逃也似的夺门而去，他终于在水中无声地大笑起来，尾翼带起一片欢快的涟漪。也许是时候放白星号离开了，他虽然不知道Steve念念不忘的宝藏到底是什么，但他就是莫名地信任这个与他绑定在一起的人类，不会在靠岸的那一刻把他交给手举屠刀的渔夫。

就算Steve真的翻脸不认鱼，Bucky也自信能在回到海洋中的那一瞬间将他和他的船搅成碎屑。思及至此，Bucky放松地窝回角落柔软的水草上，想着下一次Steve会什么时候给他带来新鲜又好吃的海鱼。

在与人类绑定之后的Bucky总是觉得全身都懒洋洋的。也许是Steve一天五六次的喂食让他倦怠起来，他快要爱上这种不需要自己为食物操心的日子了。

除了带来新鲜的带鱼和海蟹，Steve还会隔上两三天就为他换一次水。他的人类不知道从哪里翻出一枚硕大的砗磲壳，将粗糙的一面埋在沙子里面，光滑的内里铺上柔软的海草，简直是为他精心定制了一张睡床。

如果Steve不要总是和他念叨宝藏之类的就更好了，Bucky心想。这个人类除了偶尔话多，几乎没有别的缺点，Bucky越看越觉得喜欢，终于不觉得自己被单方面绑定是吃了个大亏。

这几天Bucky总觉得自己吃得太多，加上在水箱里怎么游都不痛快，哪怕是曾经最爱的带鱼都让他提不起兴趣。Steve带着一身咸涩的海风气味闯入他的房间，海水一般蔚蓝的眼睛睁得很大，关切地问他为什么没有胃口。

也许你闭上嘴我就舒服一点了。Bucky努力地开口，还是只能发出不连贯的嘶嘶声。人类的体温隔着空气和海水让他燥热难耐，一方面他想要Steve快点离开他的视线，另一方面又开始对那片热度颇有贪恋。

每年的这个时候Bucky都会如此躁动，绑定之后更是将他的反应放大了数倍，Steve仍旧贴在外面蠢兮兮地笑着，让他最柔软的一处被轻轻触动，Bucky拖着尾巴挪到Steve面前，脸颊挨上Steve放在玻璃上的手，他明白自己已经做好了接纳人类的准备。

02

Steve是在深沉的梦境中被一阵心悸惊醒的，冷汗浸透了薄薄的睡衣，窗缝下的风激得他打了个喷嚏。

海面上静悄悄一片，整个世界都陷入了深眠，除了甲板上星星灯光，他什么也看不见。Steve总觉得哪里有些不对劲，随意披了件外套，走去室外换气。

“Steve——”似曾相识的声音从四面八方涌进脑海，Steve的视线再一次朦胧，却并未像先前那样彻底迷失在幻境中，他心底异样的感觉更加强烈。

自从人鱼被困在后舱的水箱中，大概是离开了海洋，他诱惑人心的能力也大打折扣，Steve从未在船舱之外听见他的声音。Steve看向桅杆上昏昏欲睡的瞭望员，偶尔和困意艰难斗争，显然没有受到人鱼的影响。

Steve回房间翻出一副耳罩，决定去看看到底是什么情况。Bucky这段时间对他的态度温和不少，他去后舱的频率也显著增加。坐在那个摇摇晃晃的木桶上看人鱼进食似乎都成了有趣得不得了的消遣，Bucky对他的蛊惑远比他想象中的更加严重。

越靠近船舱，那声音反而越发微弱，Steve不敢轻易将耳罩摘下，如果被人鱼控制神志，将他放走都是轻的，就怕自己在不知不觉中成了他的宵夜。

Steve轻手轻脚推开半掩的舱门，Bucky并没有如Steve所想一般沉在水底休息，而是焦躁地在水中打转，坚硬的鳞片刮擦水箱发出令人牙酸的声音。

“你还好吗？”

Bucky感受到人类的气味，贴上靠近Steve的这一侧玻璃，眼神中没有往日的清明，朦胧地看向两人距离中间的一点。

Steve隐隐察觉出几分不同寻常，刚才若有若无的缥缈歌声完全听不见了，他大着胆子将耳罩摘下，透过那层半透明的壁垒，Steve甚至能听见Bucky逐渐粗重的喘息声。他靠得近了些，手掌从外面迎合人鱼抵在玻璃上的脸，曾经苍白到近乎透明的面颊蒙上一层淡粉，耳朵上轻薄的纱膜急躁地煽动。

“你这是……吃坏东西了？”Bucky看起来很不舒服，贪婪地将全身的肌肤都尽可能地贴上冰凉的箱壁，又不断追逐Steve随着他的动作而移动的手。一条火热的线顺着Steve的掌心蔓延而下，游遍全身最后汇集向身下的某处。

这回是真的有些不对劲了。在人鱼出海的那一刻Steve就不得不承认自己被他蛊惑了，但这不是他大半夜莫名其妙跑来这里对着Bucky发情的理由。人鱼红得惊人的嘴唇微微张合，努力地从喉间挤出一个破碎的发音。

“Ste——Stev——”

Bucky一手搭上箱子顶端的气孔，另一手用尖锐的指甲在顶盖的缝隙上抠挖，想要将它掀开。Steve还沉浸在Bucky叫出他名字的震撼之中，呆愣片刻，鬼使神差地踩上一旁的木桶，扒住气孔，摸了摸人鱼冰凉细腻的皮肤。

“对不起，我不能把这个打开……，你能告诉我你哪里不舒服吗？要不要再给你拿点吃的？”

Bucky碧绿的眼眸含着一汪清泉，眼角微微泛红，Steve能感受到手下的肌肤滚烫的温度。人鱼将全身的重量都放在胳膊上，支起身子和Steve平视，他对Steve的话恍若未闻，借着水流的浮力抬高身躯，灵巧的舌尖探出鲜红的唇，快速一扫，在Steve手上留下一道清晰的水痕。

此时Bucky没有半点那天顷刻间取人性命的的凶狠模样，反而像一只撒娇的猫，湿润的皮肤蹭蹭Steve的手，偶尔还要舔上两口。Steve的视线再一次模糊，人鱼精致的面容忽远忽近，他又听见了不属于人类的歌声。

“Steve，帮帮我——”Bucky的嗓音不需要借助任何介质，直接出现在Steve的脑海中，他看见那一双红润的唇瓣微微张开，将他的指节吞入口中。

人鱼的口腔温热美好，尖锐的虎牙划过Steve的皮肤，有些细微的酥痒，Bucky将他的高温顺着舔弄的舌头传递给了Steve，手指的主人早已不知道自己身处何方，涨红的耳垂和下身的凸起出卖了状似平静的假象。Steve的理智在人鱼的歌声中溃不成军，他迈入了天堂的门槛，左胸处的心脏像是被一根丝线牵引一般跳得飞快，一股难以言喻的力量冲击着情绪的边缘。

Steve目不转睛地看着Bucky垂下扇子一般的睫毛吸吮他的手指，脸颊因为用力而微微凹陷，他伸出另一只手去摩挲人鱼被津液打湿的下巴，Bucky不满地从睫毛之后扫他一眼，却没有将他拨开。周身的热度逐渐攀升，Steve鬼使神差地掀开水箱上紧闭的盖子，海水的咸味裹挟着潮气扑鼻而来，Bucky将半个身子探出玻璃之外，湿滑的手臂环住Steve的脖颈。

一声巨响击碎Steve昏昏沉沉的幻境，他迷蒙着瞪大双眼，忍不住打了个哆嗦，才发现方才的动静是自己弄出来的。Bucky仍然紧紧将他扣在怀中，Steve不知道是怎么把自己搞到现在这番境地——冰凉的海水淹过他的胸口，人鱼的嘴唇贴在他颈间的脉搏上，只要稍稍一个用力就可以将他脆弱的脖颈折断。

Bucky的体温高得惊人，滑溜溜的尾巴顶开Steve的双腿，来回磨蹭。Steve抵住玻璃将Bucky推开一点，看到人鱼小腹下与尾鳍过渡的地方有一处松动的鳞片，颤巍巍的粉红色柱体从中将它顶开，顶端还在往外渗出半透明的液体。

他终于明白这是怎么一回事了。鉴于从未有人见过真正的人鱼，也就不可能会有书籍记载他们会发情的特性。Bucky托着他漂在水中，Steve不好使力，只能用手肘卡住顶盖边缘，脚尖堪堪踩住水底的石头。Bucky将头搭在他的肩上，灵巧的舌尖感受着他温热的脉搏，时不时扭动两下，不明白为什么Steve不配合他的动作。

“天呐……Bucky，你真的想要这个吗？”Steve用上莫大的自制力，不确定地回抱住人鱼光洁的背脊，艰难开口道。

Bucky还没有学会用声带说出人类的语言，只能发出几声嘶嘶的回应。他用指甲划开Steve碍事的裤子，握住腿间已经抬头的坚挺，无师自通地上下撸动起来，Steve仰头发出一声舒服的叹息，放任自己沉浸在潮水一般的快感之中。

人鱼又轻轻哼起动人的歌谣，漫天的白光一寸寸侵占Steve的视线，他在不激怒Bucky的幅度中挣脱出来，一个翻身便扭转了两人的姿势，没忘了一手垫住Bucky的后脑勺，用自己的唇将歌声堵在喉间。

“嘘——你想要的话我会给你，但不能靠这个。”Steve在接吻的间隙含混说道，Bucky小声哼哼几下，心思全在Steve探进来的舌头上，不知道听进去多少。他亲亲人鱼耳朵尖上支立的纱膜，指尖拨开Bucky身下张开的那处鳞片，小巧的茎身接触到粗糙的手指再一次蹭动几下，Steve感受到一股不属于海水的黏腻触感。

他控制不住内心的惊诧，在柱身四周按压几下，常年隐藏在体内的软肉十分敏感，羞涩地瑟缩着，Steve找到了那一处隐秘的入口，就在鳞片的包裹之下，随着Bucky急促的呼吸微微张合，吐出几股半透明的黏液。

Bucky被从未体会过的快感激出一声高昂的呻吟，瞪大双眼无声对Steve作出无言的催促。Steve用手指在小洞中模拟着性交的动作抽插几下，等到进出毫无障碍，才将自己的阴茎抵上欲拒还迎的入口，缓慢而坚定的一寸寸深入。

后背一阵刺痛，人鱼用几乎能把猎物勒死的力度紧紧锢住Steve，他想也不用想就知道自己背上肯定被Bucky抓出了伤口。Bucky不能适应体内突如其来的异物感，洞口压迫的紧绷感和陌生的快感让他无所适从，生理性的泪水在眼角滚动，滑落在水中变成一颗颗荧光洁白的珍珠，悠然沉向水箱深处。

Bucky的甬道将Steve吸得很紧，他舒服地倒抽几口气，没有错过眼前奇妙的一幕。他抱歉地舔过Bucky两颊残留的水痕，在他耳边说些安慰的话，有节奏地抽动下身。很快，快感便胜过对异物入侵的恐惧，Bucky尝到了体内涌动的美妙滋味，连尾巴尖都惬意地蜷缩在一起，拍打着Steve的小腿，催促他加快动作。

Steve的余光瞟到在水中沉浮的莹白珠子，伸手捞过一颗，放在指尖把玩。人鱼的上半身因为情热而染上不同往常的红，更衬得珠子亮得刺眼。他将珍珠按上Bucky线条分明的小腹，顺着肌肉的曲线向上游走，被海水浸得冰凉的珠子和Bucky发热的体温形成鲜明的对比，引得身下的人一阵瑟缩。

“唔嗯——”Bucky难耐地扭动腰肢，身躯迎合着Steve手上的动作，他带着那颗珠子在Bucky的两颗红樱上打转，那里很快在Steve的挑弄下挺立起来，像待摘的果实一般等待他的临幸。意志再坚定的人也抵不住这一番诱惑，Steve加快身下挺进的动作，低头含住一侧娇羞的红果，另一侧也没有受到冷落，在珍珠和指尖的抚慰下充血泛红。Bucky的呻吟黏腻起来，吐出前液的阴茎在两人的小腹之间弹动几下，终于抵不住灭顶的欢愉，射出的白浊溅上Steve形状美好的胸肌。

Steve含住Bucky因为高潮而闭合不上的唇瓣，夺取他残存的空气，人鱼富有力量感的身躯随着他的动作而绷出性感的线条，他将Bucky吻得缓不过气，最终在人鱼无法对焦的注视中攀上了顶峰。

他们在水中相拥着享受快感的余韵，Bucky磷光闪烁的尾巴闲适地在水流中浮动，他靠着Steve厚实的胸膛，人类不同于海洋生物的体温第一次让他觉得舒服可靠，近日来束缚他的丝线缠绕住人类的躯体，隐没进肌肤之下。他彻底完成了自己的仪式，就像他早已作古的祖先一样，拥有了一个属于自己的人类。

03

Steve忽得睁开双眼，闯入视线的并不是他熟悉的屋顶，房梁上悬挂油灯随着起伏的海浪颤巍巍摇晃，时不时抖落些灰尘到Steve干燥结缕的发中。

他艰难地撑坐起来，看到面前盖子大敞的水箱，入睡前的记忆全部回溯到大脑中，他这才意识到自己身处何处。

Steve清醒过来的第一件事就是迅速检查自己的身体，还好还好，胳膊和腿都在它们该在的地方，除了后背隐隐的刺痛，没有什么大碍。第二件事便是跌跌撞撞挪到水箱跟前，Bucky一个人缩在他惯常呆着的角落，双眼紧闭，显然还沉浸在睡梦之中。

昨晚的一切都像一场不真实的梦，可后背鲜明的疼痛以及潮湿的衣服都在提醒他那是真正发生过的事实。Bucky全心全意地接纳了他，他却是个趁人之危的混蛋，他不明白Bucky为什么不趁着清醒过来把他拖到水底淹死，而是在他神志昏沉时将他推出水箱。他隔着玻璃欣赏着人鱼沉谧的睡颜，等到脸上的红色退去才躲回船长室。

接连几天，他在给Bucky送鱼的时候都不敢逗留太久，甚至不敢对上人鱼的视线，怕在那双眼睛里看见他对自己的厌恶。Bucky再也没有出现过用歌声迷惑他的情况，就好像那些魔法一夜之间对他失了效，但奇怪的是每个晚上他都会梦见Bucky，人鱼用好听的声音叫着他的名字，湖绿的眸子里再也没有警惕和戒备，取而代之是柔软的温情。

白星号依旧漫无目的的在海上漂泊，他们终于意识到不是波希康海海域辽阔，而是他们根本没有办法走出这一片汪洋。沉重压抑的氛围在每一个船员之间弥漫，连带着Steve眉间的竖纹也深刻了几分。

“也许我们一开始就不应该来这里。”人鱼是Steve唯一能倾诉的对象，他不想再给船员更多的压力了，“你是我遇见的唯一美好，但我们的淡水不多了，不知道能不能撑着我们活着走出这里。”

Bucky专心致志地啃着手中的海鱼，耳朵尖因为Steve的话而微微地动了一下。他能够察觉到与他联结的人类萎靡的情绪，也知道他是为什么而焦虑。但他舍不得这个送上门来的每天给他喂食的大个子，更不想轻易将他们放走，让他们带自己去到另一片未知的海域。

Steve贴近透亮的水箱，在玻璃上郑重地印下一个吻，人鱼不明所以地望着他，苍白的手指在对面贴上他吻过的地方。Steve心下一阵钝痛，但又更加坚定了自己的决心，他不舍地细细端详人鱼的每一寸肌肤，不得不承认那一份半推半就的蛊惑早已变味成了填满胸腹的爱意。

所以他不能放任Bucky被关在这里，在他们由于缺水而死去的时候，因为无人照料而成为整个白星号的陪葬。

更何况，这样美好的生物本就属于海洋，他怎么能因为一己之私而将他的自由剥夺。

Steve打开紧闭的盖子，此番心情与上一次相差甚远。Bucky以为Steve又要与自己亲近，早早等在靠近Steve那一侧的水面上。Steve跳入水中环住Bucky精实的腰身，人鱼比他想象中重了很多，费了他不少力气才将两人从水箱中拖出来。

离了水的Bucky焦躁异常，奋力甩着逐渐干燥的尾巴。他威胁地冲Steve龇牙，喉间发出危险的低吼，Steve恍若未闻，一手托着他的尾巴，一手环抱住他的腰，人类和暖而坚决的情绪让Bucky冷静下来，他不再挣扎，好奇Steve要带他去哪。

甲板上吹来潮湿的海风，让Bucky精神一振，Steve步履坚定地迈向船舷边缘，那里离海面最近，飞溅的浪花甚至能触碰到Bucky的皮肤。

“我没法看着你和我们一起死在船上。”Steve亲亲他半干的头发，又在他的唇上徘徊犹豫，“希望你以后照顾好自己，Bucky。”

Bucky还没有反应过来话语中的意思，便感到身下一轻，重力将他扯向生养他的海洋，雷鸣般响亮的水花声让他只能看到Steve的嘴张张合合，却听不到一点数月以来最熟悉的声音。

Steve见那一抹银亮沉入水中，不敢再多看一眼，加快脚步回到房间。船员面面相觑看着沉默的船长，逼近的来自死神的压迫让他们不敢也不能提出异议。船副将翻到起边的航海图递给Steve，他默默接过，转动船舵，不到最后一刻，白星号不会停止航行。

海面忽起一阵大风，穿过满扬的风帆晃动船身。少顷，桅杆上的瞭望员惊喜地叫出声来，Steve透过望远镜，看到一直笼在地平线尽头的薄雾缓缓退去。他重新将图纸铺开，对着阳光校对经纬，恍然发现他们一直在波希康的边缘徘徊，四百海里外就是他们苦苦寻找的大陆。

视线边缘跳出一抹转瞬即逝的亮银，Steve知道那不是自己眼花。他想起独眼汉克沙哑的嗓音——海神的宝藏会让船只永不沉没，能够在海里呼风唤雨的Bucky才是他一直以来追求而不得的宝藏。

他自以为送给Bucky一条生路，殊不知除了一颗跳动的真心，连自己的性命也早已被BUC看他握在手上。

消失许久的明朗终于回到了白星号的船长身上。两日后他们成功抵达港口，船员们如获新生地四散而去，他们需要一场狂欢来抵消险些葬身海上的恐惧。

Steve并没有离开港口，他采买好足量的补给，重又将泛黄卷边的航海图铺好。这些年他攒下不少财富，离港之前交代了信任的船副，让他等到船员又一次聚集在港口的时候四下分了。他在朝阳中最后一次检查系住风帆的绳索，橘红的阳光为他的身躯渡上一层金边。

他和他的白星号踏上一场前果未知的旅程，动人心弦的歌声再一次回荡在耳边，这一次没有头晕目眩的白光，只有在船舷一侧跃出水面的银亮身影。

当一个海盗拥有了世间最为珍贵的宝藏，名利与头衔便于他如蜉蝣。Steve Rogers成功地做了几十年的海上幽灵，同样的，他可以成功地做一个只属于Bucky的人类。


End file.
